Find The Beginning!
“Find The Beginning!” '''is the first episode of Nonexistent Living and the first episode overall. It was originally going to be released on July 15, 2019, but was advanced to May 29, 2019. Synopsis After Magic Wand decided to cancel Animatical Gadgets, also known as the old Nonexistent Living, he decided to bring it back again. Everyone gets an invitation to go to Nonexistent Avenue, to start the first challenge, and there are also new characters such as '''Twig, Toilet Paper, and '''Mug. '''The contestants first challenge is to come back to Nonexistent Avenue, after Thing teleports them back at a certain place. Plot Before the intro and title card Medal and Toilet Paper are walking near Nonexistent Avenue, rejoicing about how smart it was that Magic Wand was bringing back Nonexistent Living while holding a gold-colored ticket containing an invitation to the new Nonexistent Living, while Medal also thanks Toilet Paper for joining the cast, however, Toilet Paper brushes it off, and asks Medal how long it is until they can come to exactly Nonexistent Avenue. Medal then replies with a time interval of 5 minutes. After that, Toilet Paper asks that it could be faster if they ran, with his statement being seemingly suspicious, Medal asks if he is proposing a race. Toilet Paper then responds with a sly “maybe”. Then, Medal asks him if he is ready to lose, but Toilet Paper interrupts him and shouts “Go!”. Medal then replies with saying that Toilet Paper wanted it, and runs after him. After that, Thing shouts to “Wandy“ (Magic Wand) that Medal and Toilet Paper were there. After that, Magic Wand says that that was good, but to never call him “Wandy” again. After that, Money Bag, who was sitting on the ground, asks what was happening and why they were there. Magic Wand then replies that he’ll explain everything once everybody is gathered, when Stick states he doesn’t even know why he was there, which Magic Wand replies to with “Well, you’ll see!”. After that, Medal comes back from running and Speech Bubble says that he hasn’t seen him in a long time. Medal agrees with him when Toilet Paper comes back. Medal sarcastically says that he had a good win, with him saying that he went to the wrong way at first. Ruler then replies that he also loses his sense of direction oftenly. Magic Wand replies that he wishes Ruler the best of luck for what the competition is going to be. Assuming Sharpener called Candle, when Candle approaches Sharpener, Sharpener asks what took him so long to come to him, which Candle replies to that he has more things to do than to be with useless ”idiots” like him, which infuriates Thermometer, saying he’s done much more things, which Magic Wand replies to as he wouldn’t like arguments to start even before the show actually starts, while Mug says that this was one of ”these” reality shows, referring to the main plot of Object Shows. After that, Thing says that he has the challenge for the contestants completely planned out. Magic Wand replies with “Perfect! Without further a do, let me introduce you guys to the brand new Nonexistent Living!”. After his statement, there was silence, and Thing slowly clapped to make for the silence, while Magic Wand says “thank you”, to his apparent contestants. Picture Frame then replies that she would win the contest anyway, so that a competition was not needed. Lampshade then says that she didn’t do anything “back then”, and she would never win the show, which Smartie replies to that she has a point. Picture Frame says that everybody will see. Then, Magic Wand says that everybody needs to follow him for the challenge, while Mug says that that’ll be hard for Toilet Paper, which says he can keep his energy level high, which Mug replies with a sly “whatever”. After the title card Note is seen walking with Sharpener, while he says “OMG, I can’t wait to compete in this show!”, excitedly. He then asks if Sharpener is excited too, which he sarcastically replies to as he is thrilled. Note then says that he has an idea to form an alliance with him. Sharpener then says that he has a better idea, which is to leave him alone. Note then says “Oh, come on! Don’t be such a downer!”, while Sharpener repeats his earlier sentence to leave him alone. While Note pleads him to not leave, because he wants him to be friends with him. Then, Speech Bubble, Ruler and Picture Frame are walking. Speech Bubble makes a statement that he thinks that he’ll be in the show for a long time, while Ruler agrees with him, saying that he hopes he does well in the challenges. Picture Frame then interrupts them, saying that she knows she was going to win the show while Speech Bubble calls her as “Ms. Confident”, while Picture Frame says she '''is '''very confident that she is going to win the show because she has a plan. Ruler then asks her what is her plan, and she replies to as “Why should I spoil my plan, exactly?”, which Ruler replies to as, “the more you talk about it, the more it won’t work, (as a saying); but if you’re not going to ”shut up”, I could maybe help you”. Picture Frame then says that she works alone, while Speech Bubble says that that’s good for her, just as Magic Wand comes running, saying that he was finding for them, while Candle says that it took them so long to come, and he could run a marathon by the time they came back. Then Magic Wand says that he would explain the challenge, but due to being lazy, he asks his assistant Thing to do it for him. Gallery Nonexistent Living Poster.jpeg|Click this photo to go to this gallery!|link=Find the Beginning!/Gallery Trivia